The present invention relates generally to cabinets and the like having hinged doors enabling access to internal compartments, and more particularly to such a cabinet having a novel door arrangement enabling access to an internal compartment by right-hand or left-hand opening of a door, thus facilitating access from opposite sides of the cabinet door.
It is a common practice when mounting a door on a cabinet or the like to provide either a left-hand or right-hand hinge axis depending on the intended location of the cabinet or other restrictions which might inhibit access to the door or full opening thereof. The conditions which suggest a particular hinge axis location generally apply equally to free standing cabinets, such as large commercial ovens and upstanding refrigerators and freezer units, and smaller size cabinets which may be supported on a countertop or support stand. Substantial economic savings can be realized when installation and accessibility considerations for a cabinet are minimized without hindering ease of opening and closing the cabinet door.